Histórias dos jogadores:Laura Caixão
Histórias Em The Sims *Entrei no the sims e na casa de Laura estava havendo um grande incendio,que veio do fogão pro balcão e foi se expandindo por toda a casa e chegou até o quarto de Cassandra que é no segundo andar.Mas foi muito estranho quando o alarme de incendio apitava e os bombeiros não vinham,foi a mesma coisa com a policia quando havia um bandido na casa o alarme estava ativado e a policia tambem não vinha.Voltando a parte do incendio,o Vladimir chegou e ajudou Laura a apagar o incendio,ainda bem que os dois sozinho apagaram aquele grande incendio,depois que eles estavão mais calmos apareceu a policia,os bombeiro e muitos outros sims que não vieram em festas da familia. Eu nunca tinha visto nada assim. *Estava jogando quando o fogão pegou fogo e Laura foi tentar apagar. Ela acabou morrendo queimada. *Matei Vladmir e a Cassandra Caixão só para ficar com ela. :/ Feppered 16h36min de 12 de Junho de 2013 (UTC) * Em The Sims (console) * Em The Sims Bustin' Out *No meu jogo ela e o Vladmir ficavam tocando um órgão la na casa me assustando toda hora um dia eu fiquei com raiva e vendi o órgão e quando fui me mudar eles me cobraram um dinheirão * Em The Sims 2 *Bem, esses dias em que joguei pela primeira vez o The Sims 2, eu estava jogando com Jeanie Silva e 9 de Souza Silva. E do nada, apareceu um disco voador, e nesse disco voador, havia a Laura Caixão e jogaram ela com força em frente a casa dos Silva. Foi muito estranho, pois Vladmir estava já velho e ela ainda era uma adulta. Pedro Simmer (discussão) 20h56min de 13 de janeiro de 2014 (UTC)Pedro Simmer *Cheguei a essa conclusão depois de alguns tempos ter jogado TS2, bem,ela foi abduzida?Sim!Foi!Mas em Estranhópolis, eu joguei com a família Curioso, o Vicundo foi abduzido, depois de algum tempo ele volta.Mas porque Laura não voltou?Simples!Ela voltou!Quer saber o que aconteceu?Vou explicar com o que aconteceu comigo,foi assim eu criei uma família normal,um homem e uma mulher.Depois de um tempo esse casal teve uma filha,essa filha cresceu,virou adulta,aí os pais dela ficaram idosos.Mas você deve estar se perguntando o que isso tem a ver com a Laura?Simples!Eu fiz os dois idosos se mudarem da casa, pois eles estavam só atrapalhando.Aí esses dias sem querer por curiosidade,cliquei na família que estava no pacote de famílias e exclui.aí eu pensei Meu Deus o que foi que eu fiz,agora eles estão mortos e a filha é aspirada pela família perdeu os dois de uma vez, meu Deus o medidor de aspiração dela deve estar baixo''Aí eu cliquei na casa onde a mulher morava,certo,aí que fui ver na árvore geneológica os dois tavam coloridos, geralmente quando alguém morre na arvore geneológica fica cinza.Agora o que aconteceu com os dois eu não sei, mas acho que a Maxis fez isso e todos os clones só para parecer misterioso. Ela não morre! Ela tá viva! Só não sei onde. Espero ter ajudado! *Eu sei muito sobre Laura Caixão, e vou compartilhar com vocês, toda a história que eu sei dela, já que eu pesquisei por 4 semanas toda vida dela e tentei acha-lá em todo lugar, então essa é a história dela: Laura Caixão, primeiramente era amante de Don Lotário, ao clicar na residência de Don vai aparecer no histórico da família o seguinte "''Laura Caixão foi vista pela última vez, escalando o terraço de Don" e terá nas lembranças a Laura olhando no telescópio de Don, é muito improvável que ela tenha sido abduzida por aquele telescópio, pois está comprovado que as abduções são feitas no telescópio mais caro, mais isso aconteceu... há muitos boatos sobre Laura, um deles é que ela está no balão que voa em Vila Verona, outro é que está em Estranhópolis, outra que está morta (é o mais provável) e por última que está se escondendo pela floresta, bom... sobre o caso da morte é bem provável mais se for em Cassandra e ir na árvore genealógica a foto de Laura ainda está colorida, eu já vi a Laura de Estranhópolis, eu estava indo no mercado comprar comida e eu a encontrei lá, minha reação foi de choque, e então fui falar com ela, eu tô conversando com ela direto pra pedir pra que ela se mude pra minha casa e eu possa ver o que tem nas lembranças dela, mais está afirmado que a Laura de Estranhópolis é FALSA, se notarem nas mãos dela vocês viram 2 anéis de compromisso "um de ouro que é de casamento (Vladimir) e um de prata que é de noivado (Don)", e se repararem com mais atenção os anéis são tatuados no dedo dela ,ou seja ,a Laura tem uma pele especializada somente pra ela ,quando eu fui ligar pra casa dela apareceu uma menina falando que ela estava no trabalho (ela trabalha em minha casa como empregada ,eu sei disso pois o nome da empregada é Arual que é Laura ao contrário", mas se uma menina atendeu o telefone quer dizer que a Laura falsa de Estranhópolis tem família, se tiverem a Expansão de The Sims 2 Vida Noturna, só basta ir na casa de Don e chamar a Cigana Casamenteira, e pedir um encontra ás escuras oferecendo-á uma bela quantia (sugiro que faça motherlode) a Laura não vai cair de primeira mais continue tentando, vi 2 vídeos que mostra uma possibilidade de Laura voltar SEM NENHUMA EXPANSÃO, uma delas é quando Cassandra casa com Don e Don não á deixa no altar depois disso apareceu o clip dos et's libertando Laura (eu vi isso em um vídeo, não estou afirmando que possa acontecer), vi outro vídeo que mostra Cassandra olhando pelo telescópio de noite e sendo abduzida coincidentemente na hora que vão libertar Cassandra libertam a Laura e depois de mais um tempo libertam Cassandra (de novo não estou falando que possa funcionar, só vi isso em vídeo) ,vá em Vila Verona ,quando encontrar o balão ,dê um zoom na imagem vai aparecer 2 figuras no balão que é um casal ,a mulher é MUITO, MAS MUITO MESMO parecida com a Laura, pois tem o cabelo preto e vestido vermelho ,mais a questão é ... como tira-lá de lá ? O mistério de Laura é o que faz o The Sims 2 ser mais comentado , estou quase conseguindo recuperar Laura, daqui algumas semanas eu irei comprar The Sim 3 e verei tudo que acontece com Laura durante a infância, adolescência e maturidade, fiquem ligados pra saber mais noticia do mistério mais comentado desde que The Sims 2 foi lançado. *Desculpe, mas não consegui ainda encontrar a Laura Caixão, mas em breve vou a achar, espero que ache! :-> *Como Achar laura caixão: Como Bem pessoal, tanto esforço valeu a pena! Encontrei a Laura Caixão verdadeira sem códigos!!!! Como? (Vocês perguntam) Eu vou explicar: Fiz o Don Lotário pedir um encontro as escuras a Cigana Casamenteira (sei que muito de vocês já devem ter ouvido falar nisso, ou tentaram e não conseguiram mas eu vou explicar o por quê). Quanto você pede um encontro as escuras, os Sims ou as Sims que caem são NPCs (Personagens não jogáveis) como o jardineiro(a), o entregador(a), a assistente social e etc... Quando mais expansões você instala, mais NPCs estão disponíveis para o jogo selecionar. Então fica muuuuuito difícil fazer a Laura cair num encontro as escuras. Por isso é que muita gente fala que não funciona e desiste. Porém isto não é papo furado. Eu consegui sim. Sabe como? Eu desinstalei todas as minhas expansões e só deixei o Vida Noturna e ela caiu logo na segunda tentativa! Nem precisei pagar muito (quando falo em pagar muito, eu tô falando o valor máximo 5.000), paguei 4.525 (mais ou menos isso). Ela está sem as lembranças e é muito difícil consegui fazer ela morar no lote (por isso, logo quando ela cair SALVEM O JOGO!), depois, façam ela ter um encontro dos sonhos com o Don. Ela só vai morar no seu lote quando você tiver um amizade especial com ela. Se ela for embora vai ser muito difícil ela cair de novo em outro encontro as escuras e nem pense que você vai ter ela nos seus contatos porque ela não tem telefone!!!rs Outra coisa intrigante foi que quando eu fiz ela pra morar com o Don, apareceu na sua lista de família um monte de NPCs e de Sims mortos entre eles estavam: Durango Malpaga Dona Morte Terapeuta Alienígena Técnico Miguel Soluterius Dona Ruga Bexiga. *Certa vez, jogando com os Dos Encantos, fiz o Daniel se separar da Maria José, e casar com a Catarina, que o traiu com o Don, então eles se divorciaram e a Catarina foi morar sozinha. Só havia ela na casa, então eu coloquei TestingCheatsEnabled true e "make unselectable". Catá saiu de sua própria casa e tornou-se algo como NPC. Pois tal, o mesmo acontece com a Laura. Se você colocar "Tombstone of L and D", você pode adicionar a Laura para a família do Vladmir, e é a Laura verdadeira. Eles podem ter bebês, e qualquer outra coisa, mas da próxima vez que você voltar ao jogo a encontrará morta. --OféliaNigma *Acho que achei a verdadeira Laura Caixão.Tava mechendo no jogo com um programa que eu tenho e achei a Laura.Fiz a Cassandra Caixão conversar um monte com ela até fazer amizade,quando fez,pedi pra ela que se mudasse.Fui nos relacionamentos e NADA,lembranças NADA,mas nos relacionamentos de Cassandra,Laura é da família.Também já controlei a Laura de Estranhópolis (Laura Caixão (Estranhópolis)),ela tem relacionamentos.Não tem pontos de personalidade,sua forma quer dizer que esta magra,mas o jogo a considera no médio mesmo assim.Isso é estranho,talvez o jogo a considere "objeto" (que nem a "senhora rugabaixa",esqueci o nome dela). *Já sei uma pequena coisa,que li num site e queria muito compartihar com vcs. Sabe aquele dizer da casa do Don?Laura caixão foi vista pela última vez escalando o terraço de sua casa? Então,acho que Don deve ter abduzido laura junto com a ajuda de Dina Caliente(Dina,não Nina). Eles bolaram um plano para atacarem a fortuna da família Caixão,então Don seguiu com a primeira parte:Chamou Laura em sua casa para um jantar a luz de velas,e como vcs já devem ter visto,nas memórias dele está que Laura recusou o beijo dele,certamente ele devia estar querendo que laura pulasse a cerca,para vladmir descobrir,e terminar tudo com ela.Assim,Dina teria caminhlo livre para conquistar Vladmir e pegar toda a sua recompensa para ela e Don. Quem não reparou,quando vc começa a jogar na casa caliente,elas vivem ao lado de Don,e Vladmir está passando em frente a casa delas enquanto elas estão no terraço.Ele poderia muito bem já ter feito isso quando adulto para procurar laura na casa delas ou de Don. Mas voltando ao assunto,enquanto laura rejeitava Don,ele pediu a ela olhar em seu telescópio caríssimo,para ela ser abduzida,e ela foi,e nunca mais voltou.Tudo isso por causa de Dina,e talvez Nina também,Sabem por que?Porque Dina e Nina são sims-híbridos,o avo delas é alienígena.Vão na arvore genealogica delas,eu não estou mentindo.De certo,alguma delas deve ter feito contato com algum outro alien,e pedido a eles que não trouxessem Laura nunca mais,e eles então fizeram um clone,e jogaram em estranhopolis.Para ninguem desconfiar de Don,ele trocou o telescópio mais caro para um mais barato.Apesar de ainda terem suspeitas sobre ele,Dina e Nina.Como o plano com laura falhou,planejam usar Cassandra no lugar da mãe,então suguiram que façamm cassandra romper tudo com don e vladmir romper tudo com dina. É isso. Adaptação minha ao que vi no site. *ACHEI A LAURA, o que eu fiz você deve estar se perguntando, SIMPLES, eu vi essa pagina e falei to nem ai pra essa tal de Laura, dai fui jogar meu the sims 2 sem expansão nenhuma, entrei na familia caixão, vi que a cassandra queria casar com o don e falei tambem: to nem ai pra o Don tambem e fiz ela romper, dai comprei um telescopio caro, a Cassandra foi abduzida e a Laura Voltou antes da cassandra voltar. vocês se matando para achar a tal da Laura e eu encontrei ela sem querer, kkkkkkkk (OBS: faltavam poucos dias para ela ficar idosa, acho que uns 3,4 por ai). *Consegui encontrar a Laura Caixão! Não é a de Estranhopólis e não usei nenhuma expansão, só o jogo base. Baixei um programa chamado SimPE e com ele, consegui editar as memórias de Laura. Ativei o código BoolProp TestingCheatsEnabled True, selecionei Tombstone of Life and Death e Add Neighboor To Family ''e selecionei o nome '''Laura'. Ela apareceu e com memórias, e tem na sua lista de relacionamentos Cassandra e Alexandre como filhos, só não tem o Vladmir, mais isso pode ser resolvido se você casar ela novamente com Vladmir... Fiz isso e agora, a família Caixão está mais feliz e principalmente, porque Cassandra está grávida de Don Lotário. -- By Sherry. *Eu consegui encontrar Laura Caixão; Eu segui o método da Cigana Casamenteira ( depois de uma hora tentando >< ' ) ela finalmente veio; Estava jogando com Don Lotário, e fiz ele conquistá-la. Ele pediu para que ela se mudasse; Ela aceitou. Quando ela vinha morar com o Don, ela conhecia vários Sims mortos ( como Durango e Darlene, além de ter NPC e membros da família Caixão, já falecidos ); Logo em seguida, fiz eles brigarem, e voltei na família Caixão; Fiz ela voltar pra lá, e ( eu tenho uma mania de " personalizar os personagens " >< ' ) fui comprar roupas novas; O interessante aconteceu depois : Quando Laura voltou, ela foi sumindo aos poucos, como um fantasma, até que ela sumiu; E apareceu "Laura já morreu. Seu fantasma voltará ao local da sua morte". --Jenny *Laura Caixão voltou para Belavista,e certo dia,Dina agarrou Vladmir e o beijou na frente de Laura, Vladmir dá uns tapas em Dina,e Laura dá uma surra na Dina e ela e Dina discutem e Cassandra chega e estapeia Dina e chega Alexandre do nada xingando Dina de tudo quanto é nome,Dina vai embora correndo e desabafa com Nina e Nina vai tirar satisfações com a família Caixão,mas quando ela botou o pé lá,Vladmir tava morto e Laura,Alexandre e Cassandra chorando e eu fique com pena e fiz Nina voltar para casa,ela conta para Dina que fica com raiva que não pode dar o golpe nele e reclama de Laura ter voltado e aí chega a noite e no outro dia,Dina e Laura se encontram,Dina começa a xingar Laura, mas Laura age normalmente e sai andando e aí Srta. Rugabaixa rouba a cena e dá uma bronca em Dina,quando Dina chega em casa,Nina começou a culpar Dina pela morte de Vladmir,que ela é uma interesseira e blablablá e Dina dá uma tapa na cara de Nina que revida com uma surra,Nina expulsa Dina de casa e passou dias e dias e quando fui ver a situação de Nina,ela tava andando com o Don Lotário pelas ruas! *Em minha história foi as irmãs Caliente que sequestrou Laura Caixão e a manteve em cativeiro, mas Laura conseguiu fugir e quando fugiu, Laura se tornou má, pois ela percebeu que devia aproveitar a vida, e também porque ela adquiriu uma obsseção por Don Lotário que ajudou Dina a sequestra-la, bom, então quando Laura fugiu, foi direto para casa de sua família, a Caixão, todos ficaram muito felizes, e Laura fingiu ser boa como antes, mas as escondidas mantinha um caso com Don Lotário, mesmo ele sendo noivo de sua filha, mas um dia Cassandra pegou os dois juntos, Cassandra rompeu com Don e saiu correndo para contar para seu pai que Laura não era a mesma de antes, Laura foi expulsa, então ela começou a morar em uma mansão sozinha e continuou seu caso com Don e pediu que ele lhe ajudasse a se vingar das irmãs Caliente, ele aceitou, Dina ficou sabendo e foi falar com Laura, elas discutiram e Laura matou Dina, então algumas semanas depois, Laura descobre que Nina tem um caso com Vladmir, então ela mata Vladmir antes que Nina se aproveite de seu dinheiro, mas Nina teve uma filha de Vladmir, cujo o nome é Isabella, Laura ficou furiosa, principalmente agora viu que Nina está feliz com um novo marido e mais dois filhos, então para o futuro, Laura planeja sequstrar Isabella e matar Nina, ela também planeja arruinar a vida de Cassandra, pois descobre que mais uma vez Cassandra está nos braços de Don (Don continua sendo um mulherengo), Laura usa o exilir da vida para continuar jovem e eu planejo fazer ela ter um filho de Don quando ele estiver perto da morte. - M. H. *No meu jogo, eu trouxe Laura de volta com o Tombstone of L and D. Na árvore genealógica, ela está como mãe de Alexandre e Cassandra, mas não está como esposa do Vlad. Então, casei-os e os dois vivem muito felizes. [[Usuário:..:Nerdaa|'..:Nerdaa']] 17h41min de 17 de julho de 2013 (UTC) *Em The Sims 2 (PSP) é mencionado que Laura tem um segredo. O mesmo é revelado mais tarde no jogo: Laura não amava Vladmir e só estava com ele por causa de seu dinheiro. Seriamente, quando li isso nas Curiosidades', '''eu tive uma raiva tão grande, mas TÃO' GRANDE MESMO, que me deu vontade de ir lá na residência Caixão, botar fogo em tudo, salvar Vladmir e Alexandre e matar a Laura. Vladmir, coitado, esperou 15 anos -isso mesmo, 15 anos- para ela voltar da abdução, porque ele a amava. Mas não, ela só estava com ele por causa de dinheiro. D-I-N-H-E-I-R-O! JESUS, PORQUE LAURA? PORQUE?! P.s.: Se eu estiver errado, se ela falar que ama ele, de verdade verdadeira, eu ressucito ela. Mas porque Laura, porque?! *Em minha historia,começa com o Vladmir morrendo e Cassandra com Don se casando,mais tarde a Cassandra e raptada por OVNIS e mais tarde voltou com a Laura(usei Tombestone of L and D) ,logo a Cassandra teve um filho com Don e Don teve uma filha com Laura,Don com Cassandra= Mario e Don com Laua =Lisa.Entretanto Alexandre fica adulto e morre de um satelite,Laura nao estava a gostar das coisas,chamou a Catarina,Dina e a Nina,para jantar,so que Laura vez um fogo na cozinha,mas so acabou por morrer Catarina e Nina,Don aproveita-se e tem um filho chamado Vlademer.Dina vaz-se de santa para Cassandra,e Cassandra acaba-se por matar a fome,e Laura(muito malvada)pegou com Don e teve um filho,Doncasser,muito tempo depois(tive de jogar muito)mandei Vlademer,Don,Doncasser e Laura em ferias para Tres Lagos,ai Don morre.Quando voltam a Dina estava la em casa,Laura para fazer inveja,chama um novo empregado,chamado Alexandre,ai fazem Oba-Oba e tem um filha a qual chamam Catarina,dois dias depois Doncasser morre,Vlademer vai para a Universidade,Alexandre tenta matar Laura com o fogo mas nao consegue.Laura e Vlademer usam o exilir da morte,mas Laura salva Nina de volta,Vlademer tem um filho com Nina,a qual chamam Cassvladinara.Laura chama Dina para ver o novo bebe,mas nao,Dina foi ao microscopio e foi capturada,Laura em panico sai de carro e vai passear,Nina chora e Vlademer vas Oba-Oba.Dina volta com Laura e bejam-se,Nina vai ter com Dina e da-lhe duas chapadas,Laura bota fogo na cozinha,que se alastra para a sala,Cassvladinara em panico desmaia na sala e os bombeiros chegam,mas parece que Vlademer morreu a salvar a Cassvladinara.Vou jogar mais para ver o que acontece *Na minha antiga historia,eu tinha contado que estava tudo a pegar fogo certo? OK E assim,todos morreram na casa e sobreviveu a Laura e a Nina,depois a casa precisou de obras,e nesse momento apareceu Don Lotario a pedir em casamento Laura Caixao,apos, Nina encontra-se Valter Solteirus (eu criei-o), e ela ja fica engatada para o resto da vida,mais tarde Laura tem um filho e chama-o de Vlad,em homenagem ao seu falecido marido Vladmir.Laura,Nina,Valter e Don mudam-se para Enseada Belladonna,a cidade criada por Laura Caixao, de seguida,Nina tem uma filha e chama-a de Dinna,(lembrando que Laura tomou o exilir da vida,ela nao morre), semanas depois, Nina recebe um telefonema de Vladmir dissendo que a vai matar,quando ele chega,Nina vai trabalhar e Vladmir começa a discutir com Laura,mas Laura chora,chora,chora,chora ate que,ela grita com ele,e Vladmir morre de uma vez por todas,Nina quando voltou chorou,chorou,chorou,e por isso adoptou um gato e Laura um cao,2 anos depois (2 anos de The Sims,nao sao 2 anos reais),Nina foi viver com o seu marido Valter,seus filhos e seus animais para Vila Verona e Laura com Don,seus filhos e animais ficaram em Enseada Belladona e ficou tudo bem para sempre. Vitor RSilva (discussão) 16h49min de 27 de agosto de 2014 (UTC)Vitor RSilva *No The Sims 2, acredito que a Laura de Estranhópolis é verdadeira, pois as hipóteses acima, como a de fazer com que Cassandra fosse abduzida, Laura não voltou com ela, ou antes dela, em Vila Verona, acredito não ser ela naquele Balão, porque ela não pode morar em três lugares ao mesmo tempo, acho que não existe a Laura falsa e só existe uma Laura, a de Estranhópolis, porque só consegui encontrar ela lá. *No meu jogo, eu removi o Token Eu estou morto, e coloquei ela na casa dos Caixão. --[[Usuário:Plasma11|'''Plasma11]] (Mural) 15h30min de 19 de dezembro de 2014 (UTC) *Um dia estava jogando com a familia Caixão e dai eu vi em um video que se a Cassandra fosse abduzida a Laura voltaria então eu fiquei esperando um monte ate que a Cassandra fosse abduzida,ate que...TCHAM ela foi abduzida,mas ela voltou e a Laura não voltou eu esperei alguns minutos e dai a Laura voltou!!De verdade,Se vocês tentarem podem ver que vai certo!,Tambem tem outra maneira mais simples, so funciona se vc tiver Vida Noturna,vc entra na casa do Don (com a familia Lotario)e faz ele chamar a cigana casamenteira,Use o codigo Motherlode e pida um encontro as escuras e da o valor maximo dai a laura vai cair do céu eu n sei se é a Laura de verdade ou a de Estranhopolis (Townie) porque eu não tentei. *Eu consegui trazer a verdadeira Laura , a própria ( como? ). A Laura de Estranhópolis é falsa e trazer a verdadeira Laura ( que está escondida em Belavista )sem usar programas é simplesmente ímpossivel . Mesmo encontrando-a através do encontro ás escuras na casa de Don Lotário após sair e salvar o jogo aparece um aviso no canto da tela do PC que Laura Caixão morreu em um lote comunitário e que seu fantasma retornará ao local de sua morte ( a mesma coisa acontece se você utilizar o código tombstone of L and D sem utilizar o SIMpe ) isso acontece porque Maxis deletou o arquivo da Laura verdadeira no the sims 2 o que torna impossível trazê-la de volta sem a ajuda de programas . Eu consegui trazê-la através do SIMpe que é um programa que pode ressucitar ou alterar qualquer sim do jogo inteiro ( pode ressucitar até durango Malpaga ) é meio complicado de mexer no programa mas resolve seu problema. Como Laura está viva você só precisa alterar o arquivo dela no SIMpe e utilizar o código tombstone of L and D .Minha história foi o seguinte : Laura havia sido abduzida por alienígenas no terraço de Don ( que foi um sequestro planejado por dina e Nina , Don estava fora e não sabia de nada ) naquela noite Laura só estava conhecendo o noivo de sua filha . Jamais traiu Vladmir ! Don só queria dar umas beijocas nela com seu jeito mulherengo mas ela recusou . Enquanto Laura observava pelo telescópio Don ia lá embaixo de sua casa pegar um drink e quando subiu ... ela havia sumido ! Duas semanas se passaram e Vladmir tentando solucionar o mistério de Laura ( ele já havia tido um caso com dina )mas ele ainda amava Laura e não estava bem ... Quando uma mulher muito parecida com Laura aparece caminhando em direção a mansão da família caixão e rapidamente Vladmir saiu correndo para ver se era ela e ... Era ! Ela havia dito que apenas se lembrava de morar nessa mansão , Vladmir abriu um sorriso no rosto e explicou tudo a ela , aos poucos Laura foi recuperado a memória e se apaixonou novamente por Vladmir. Nina Caliente , irmã de Dina havia visto tudo e contou para Dina que ficou muito brava ! Então Dina foi até a casa de Vladmir para tirar satisfação ( dina só estava interessada no dinheiro de Vladmir) do que havia acontecido, então Vladmir deu um fora em dina.Após esse acontecimento Vladmir casou-se com Laura e teve uma linda filha chamada Bianca!! ------- 18 de Outubro de 2015 - rafa321 * Em The Sims 3 *No the sims 3, Laura é uma criança( chamada Laura Solteirus).Ela vive com o pai, Simis, a mãe Jocasta e o irmão,Miguel. Laura mora na casa ao lado do cemitério. Seu melhor amigo, adivinhem... Vladmir Caixão! Quando Laura vira adolescente, Vladmir vira também, pois eles tem a mesma idade. Laura e Vladmir começam a namorar. Quando viram Jovens Adultos (provavelmente os pais de Vladmir já teram morrido), eles se casam.Depois os filhos, eu não sei! (ainda não cheguei lá). Só há um problema na história do the sims 3... Don não mora em Sunset Valley, como Laura e Vladmir. Ele mora em Riverview. Ele diz ter um dia acordado lá, sem saber como chegou. *No começo do jogo,Laura é apenas uma criança e mora com seus pais e seu irmão.Então Laura cresce junto á Vladmir, e vira adolescente.Vladmir então revela á Laura seu amor.Assim que se tornaram jovens adultos,seus pais morreram,então Laura e Vladmir,Assumiram o lugar dos pais de Vladmir,Cornélia e Gusmão.E transformaram a pequena Sunset Valley,na linda Bella Vista,atraindo de vários lugares moradores como as irmãs Caliente,Don Lotário e a família Malpaga. *Eu fiz a Laura crescer e casar com Vladmir ter Cassandra e Alexandre. Ela usa um vestido vermelho de alça bem fina e seu cabelo é longo e preto. Vladmir tem topete e seu inseparavel bigode ele usa terno e os dois estão na meia-idade. :) *Eu estava lá , na casa de Don Lotário e lá estava Laura Caixão , você sabe quem eu sou? Hahaha eu mesma Dina Caliente. À rumores de que eu e minha irmã Nina Caliente temos feito algo com a Laura , quase isso. Era uma sexta-feira e eu havia feito o jantar , nisso que minha irmã Nina estava no segundor andar tomando um banho. Eu coloquei um sonífero na comida dela , assim que ela desmaiou eu sai. Fui até a casa de Don o meu amor ♥ e Laura estava lá com ele. Não pensei duas vezes e comecei a agir. Entrei sem ninguém perceber. Os dois estavam lá em cima no terraço eu derrubei um vazo lá embaixo e Don foi ver o que era. Enquanto ele limpava a sujeira eu subi no terraço e empurrei a Laura de lá. Ela tentou escala-lo mas não conseguiu , aquela foi a última vez que os idiotas de Belavista viram Laura. Ela caiu no chão em um buraco. Como sou meio alienígena chamei a nave que teletransportou aquela idiota. Assim , desci com uma corda e fui pra minha casa , não sei como Don agiu a ver um pouco de sangue lá embaixo. Ao chegar em casa a boboca da minha irmã ainda estava desacordada , como eu dormia na cama de solteiro , dormi na cama dela aquele dia hahaha. Quando ela acordou eu disse a ela que ela caiu no sono lá mesmo e assim como eu não iria conseguir carregá-la até o andar de cima deixei ela lá. Ah , e sabe o meu ex-marido , o falecido? Quem você acha que matou aquele velho rabugento? Hahahahahahaha agora você descobriu quem é o assassino de Belavista? Ou melhor , a assassina! Juliana. *No meu jogo eu fiz ela se casar com o Vladmir numa igreja que eu fiz e também recriei a Mansão Caixão do The Sims e agora eles tão morando lá com a Cassandra bebê. [[Usuário:João.b|'João.b']] 17h08min de 17 de julho de 2013 (UTC) *No meu jogo, Laura saía para brincar com Vlad todo dia. Quando adolescentes, Laura pediu Vladmir em namoro, e ele aceitou. Agora, os dois são jovens adultos, estão casados e Laura acabou de engravidar de uma menininha, que, para seguir a história do jogo, dei o nome de Cassandra. [[Usuário:..:Nerdaa|'..:Nerdaa']] 17h41min de 17 de julho de 2013 (UTC) *Quando ela cresceu,ela foi morar,junto com Vladmir,em um mundo que eu criei (Ba-Sing-Se,do anime Avatar)e lá,eles viveram uma história de amor,poderes mágicos,três filhos e um cachorro.Kaio Quero-Tudo-Que-É-Seu (discussão) 20h28min de 27 de setembro de 2013 (UTC) *No meu jogo a Laura não se casa nem namora com o Vladimir (Porquê a minha filha foi mais rápida.Haha!) A Jocasta e o Simis morrem quando ela ainda é jovem adulta. O irmão dela (Que eu não lembro o nome) Tem uma filha, ela fica SUPER GORDA e sobra para ela cuidar da sobrina. #Vida Triste.' '''LikeDiamonds *Muito mais tarde,Laura casa-se com Vladmir e tem uma filha,a Cassandra e tambem tiveram um filho,o Don. *no meu jogo vladimir teve uma morte inesplicavel e laura se casou com um criminoso bara pesada e agora trabalha que nem escravo duramte o dia anoite ela é coveira Seus filhos não nascerão Aimda e como meu sim judia da coitada#vidafofrida ela recebe umas visitinhas quamdo ele não esta em casa . Kougadegemios (discussão) 18h52min de 12 de maio de 2014 (UTC) *No meu jogo, eu fiz Laura crescer se tornar adolescente namorar Vladmir, depois eles se tornaram jovens-adultos se casaram, tiveram um filho chamado Alexandre se mudaram pro primeiro apartamento de sunset valley nada mais nada menos que uma cobertura super-boladona. Gabyeeh *A História é: Os Caixão viviam felizes em Belavista quando chegam as Irmãs Caliente e Don Lotário mandados pelos Alienígenas com um interesse, roubar o elixir da Vida que Vladmir Construiu para poder viver eternamente. Laura vai para o Terraço de Don Lotário e o plano consegue dar certo, Laura é abduzida e a nave cai em Estranhópolis e ela consegue escapar, porém devido aos testes dos Alienígenas ela está sem memória. Enquanto isso em Belavista Dina dá o golpe do Baú em Vladmir e consegue o que queriam, entregar a receita do elixir da Vida, projetado por Vladmir (Como já foi confirmado) aos alienígenas (As irmãs Caliente tem DNA Alienígena). Laura provavelmente consegue recuperar a memória com a ajuda do 9 de souza, mas como isso prejudicaria a Família Caliente e Lotário, já ricos e consequentemente os Alienígenas. Os Alienígenas convencem Laura a Embarcar numa nave, a Nave do Antonio Cruz que leva para Lunar Lakes, lá ela morre decepcionada e frustada e com saudades de Vladmir. Enquanto isso em Belavista, Don Lotário Não é mais útil e é enviado de volta no tempo, numa tentativa fracassada de teletransporte, mas ele está sem memórias e mora num celeiro. Já as Irmãs Caliente se mudam para Barnacle Bay ainda coma aparência jovem (Já que em TS3 Dina tem habilidade de Culinária, coisa que não tem no The sims 2, comprovando que provavelmente Essa cidade se passa depois do The sims 3 ). VitaAlto (discussão) 20h17min de 28 de novembro de 2014 (UTC) *A minha história é mais próxima à realidade: Laura era casada com Vladmir, e viviam felizes em sua mansão com seus filhos, até que um dia um grupo de novatos se mudaram pra cidade (Caliente e Lotário). Com ambição e romances, esse grupo resolveu roubar toda fortuna da família Caixão, e criaram um plano terrível. Don Lotário, iria investir na herdeira da família, Cassandra, enquanto Dina Caliente iria seduzir Vladmir Caixão. Mas haviam dois empecilhos, Laura e Alexandre. Como Laura era uma das mais belas da vizinhança, Don acabou se interessando pela mulher, afinal suas aventuras eram apenas com jovens mulheres. Dina começou a pressionar Don para dar um sumiço em Laura, mas ele não tinha coragem, afinal, não era tão ambicioso quanto Dina, então preferiu armar um flagra de traição. Dina depois que casasse com Vladmir, iria sumir com Alexandre, e se Don conquistasse Cassandra iria força-la a abrir mão da herança milionária do pai, que iria morrer em breve. Plano feito, só faltava sumir com Laura. Don convida Laura para ir para sua casa, afinal era seu futuro genro. Ao chegar para conversar sobre o cassamento, Don pede a Laura para olhar as estrelas pois queria se casar a noite e sobre o luar com Cassandra, e no meio da conversa ele tenta agarrar Laura para que Dina fotografasse o ato, porém ela recusou e como o plano não deu certo, ele tenta agarra-la a força, fazendo com que Laura caisse do telhado de sua casa, inconsciente. Don fica enlouquecido, enquanto Dina acha mais conveniente a morte da rival. Só que um vizinho que passava pelo local, Durango Malpaga, presenciou a cena de Dina recolhendo o corpo de Laura. Ele chega em sua casa e conta para sua esposa, Brenda, que era muito amiga de Dina. Brenda e Durango não tinham um relacionamento muito bom, pois ele não gostava de trabalhar e ajudar nos afazeres de casa. Ao saber da história, Brenda comenta com sua amiga pra saber o que aconteceu, e ao saber que pessoas tinham presenciado o acontecimento, ela resolve oferecer uma parte da fortuna para Brenda caso seu plano desse certo. Brenda não pensou duas vezes, afinal, estava entreviver na pobreza ao lado de um marido folgado ou na riqueza com uma parte da herança da família mais rica da cidade. Só que o que Brenda não sabia, era que seu marido seria a próxima vitima de Dina, caso não aceitasse parte da herança para se manter em silêncio... o qual realmente não aceitou, e foi empurrado dentro da piscina que estava construindo para seu filho Eric Malpaga. Com Laura fora do caminho, Brenda a única testemunha agora comprada, Dina espalha boatos sobre a abdução de Laura por alienígenas. Assim começa a história que da desfecho a trama. Mas e o fato de Laura aparecer em Estranhópolis? Isso se da o fato de que ela não morreu, apenas teve um desmaio e acabou perdendo a memória. Estranhópolis seria o local onde teria sido enterrada pelos amantes, e também o local onde nascerá as irmãs Calientes, netas de alienígenas. Obs.: Nina não participou do plano, apenas tem interesse em romance e gosta de Don Lotário. (Na minha sequência: Cassandra casa com Don, como planejado. Dina substitui o lugar de Laura na família, mas não o coração de Vladmir. Vladmir falece e Dina se torna a madrasta má de Alexandre, que o prende no sótão do castelo. Cassandra pega Don beijando Dina e descobre que ele é o pai do filho de Nina, e assim termina seu casamento ainda grávida e perde a esperança de encontrar um novo amor. Don se arrepende do que fez a Cassandra e tenta reconciliar, porém Cassandra encontra em Dario nas Nuvens um amor verdadeiro ao descobrir que ele se inspirou nela para vender seus quadros milionários. Dina foge da cidade ao saber que Don abriu o jogo para policia. Alexandre descobre o livro de experimentos de seu pai e consegue construir o famoso elixir da vida.) Por @fabridecastro (instagran) * Em ''The Sims 4 * Estava jogando com a família Caixão e todos os Sims da família estavam um perto do outro e a Laura foi fazer uma comida para todos e do nada começou um incêndio no segundo e terceiro andar e todos morreram. * No meu a Laura e o Vladmir tiveram mais um bebé, Paulo, que hoje é adolescente, depois tiveram mais dois gêmeos, Daniela e Luís, que hoje são crianças, e por fim Jaime (fim pq já não cabiam mais na casa kkkkkkk Cassandra já tinha saído e tinha dois filhos com um homem gostosão e o Alexandre namorava a irmã dele igualmente gira)aí o meu jogo deu o badagaio!